Bon zum Geburtstag!
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Canada ingin, setidaknya, ada satu orang saja yang menyadari hari ulangtahunnya. Dan itu terwujud hari ini. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CANADA!" PruCan. Birthday fic for Canada. Reviews and concrits are needed. :D


_happy birthday to you_, Canada_ and_ Hong Kong!

To Canada: well, tenang aja. meski pun kamu selalu dilupakan oleh teman-temanmu (aku ga yakin mereka itu temanmu atau bukan =3=) kami, para _fangirls_-MU, akan terus mengingatmu~ (muka yang sangat _rapeable_ tiap saat, siapa yang bisa ngelupain?) _wish you all the best all the time_! _best regards_, _your fans_. :3

To Hong Kong: hm, _nothing much_. kurang lebih sama kayak Canada. dan satu lagi, kau berbakat jadi seme. semeilah Iceland, dia _single_. /plak _I LOVE YOU_, HONG~! maaf ga ngasih hadiah. susah bikin fic dengan kamu sebagai tokoh utamanya. datar itu sulit bagiku, Hong. :/

_anyway_, _enjoy_!

**disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya. sampai kapan pun ga akan pernah menjadi milikku. /sob

**warnings**: _shounen-ai_. _epic-failed fluff._ _oc_ nyempil (male!Indonesia, fem!Laos)._ ooc_. _oot._ terkesan _plotless_ dengan absurditas dalam kadar tinggi yang tidak bisa diminmalisir. _cheesy_.

**don't like don't read**, baby~

-oo-

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Mattie!"

...

© yukaeri

* * *

><p>.:Bon zum Geburtstag:.<p>

Canada bangun di pagi hari. Menguap, ia membangunkan beruang putihnya seraya masuk ke kamar mandi. Digantinya piyama bermotif beruangnya dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Keluar dari kamar mandi, ia memeluk Kumajirou, mengucapkan selamat pagi kemudian meletakkan beruangnya di sofa ruang tamu. Pergi ke dapur, ia membuat segelas kopi dan mulai memasak sarapan._ Pancake_, tentu saja, dan sebotol sirup _maple_ yang berwarna keemasan. Setelah selesai memasak, ia meletakkan makanannya di atas meja, menyantapnya dengan lahap. Setelah selesai, ia mencuci piring dan mengeringkannya.

Rutinitas pagi seorang Canada yang tidak pernah berubah, membosankan, dan terlalu datar.

Canada menghela napas. Well, setidaknya hari ini akan sedikit berbeda. Hari ini hari kemerdekan sekaligus ulangtahunnya. Setidaknya rakyatnya berkumpul di jalanan untuk merayakannya. Bermain kembang api sambil mengibarkan benderanya dengan _national anthem_-nya mengiringi di mana-mana.

Sayangnya, kenyataan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Canada tersenyum secerah matahari di luar sana.

Canada berjalan menuju ruang tamu ketika merasakan getaran pelan yang berasal dari ponsel di saku celananya. Ada pesan? Canada cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya, sedikit_ excited_. Di ponselnya terdapat ratusan kontak, namun tak ada satu pun yang pernah mengiriminya pesan, kecuali yang penting-penting seperti menginformasikan tentang World Conference atau semacamnya.

Canada membuka pesan yang ternyata dari England dengan cepat. England hampir tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan padanya. Satu-satunya pesan dari England yang didapat Canada adalah pemberitahuan tentang pembatalan World Conference yang diadakan di Melbourne, Australia, beberapa bulan lalu karena badai salju. Sedikit bersemangat, Canada membaca pesan dari England.

"_Selamat pagi, Canada. Maaf menganggu. Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang dibutuhkan America saat ini? Aku sedang berbelanja. Tiga hari lagi ulangtahun America, dan kurasa kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk_—"

Canada tidak membaca pesannya sampai selesai. Ia mendesah kecewa. Memang tidak baik berharap yang terlalu tinggi, jatuhnya pasti akan sakit. _Sudahlah_, kata Canada dalam hati. _Sudah takdirku untuk selalu dilupakan dan hanya diingat saat dibutuhkan_. Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celana dan menggendong beruangnya.

"Lebih baik kita ke gedung parlemen sekarang, Kumakichi," kata Canada, mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Pemerintah mengundangku makan siang. Ah, kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan. Iya, kan, Kumakimi?"

Beruangnya menjawab, "Siapa?"

...Atau lebih tepatnya bertanya.

Canada menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya beruang peliharaannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku Canada..."

Canada menghela napas. Yah, memang sudah takdirnya untuk selalu dilupakan. Seharusnya Canada bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada orang yang memperdulikannya. America sekali pun. Canada tahu para personifikasi lain pasti sibuk dengan urusan kenegaraannya masing-masing, tapi setahu Canada, mereka pasti bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk teman-teman dekatnya.

Misalnya Indonesia. _Well_, meski pun Canada tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda berkulit kuning langsat itu, invasi _BlackBerry_ dan Justin Bieber (ugh) membuatnya paling tidak mengenal pemuda Asia itu. Indonesia sekarang sedang sibuk meneduhkan kericuhan di negaranya yang semrawutan, tapi Canada selalu melihat Indonesia berusaha menyisihkan waktunya untuk keluarga ASEAN-nya dan (meski pun ia tidak mengakui) Netherlands.

Sama halnya dengan England yang sama sibuknya dengan America. Meski keduanya sangat sibuk, Canada tahu tiap akhir minggu mereka pasti bertemu. Sekedar berjalan-jalan, pergi ke bioskop, makan malam bersama; atau berkencan. Ugh, Canada tidak pernah menyukai kata "berkencan". Kesannya terlalu... genit dan sangat om-om. Istilah seperti itu cocok mungkin untuk France.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal France, Canada jadi ingat. Sesibuk apa pun France, France masih punya waktu untuk disisihkan; untuk pergi ke rumah mantan-mantan koloninya: Seychelles, Laos. Bahkan France masih punya waktu untuk menggoda England, yang dihadiahi lemparan _hamburger_ oleh America. Canada melirik ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan masuk yang tidak ia sadari karena asyik melamun.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang ingat pada ulang tahunnyakah?

"Oh, sudahlah. Takdirku memang untuk dilupakan," bisik Canada pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba menghibur dirinya (tapi ia ingin dihibur).

Oh, jangan keluar, air mata. Kau membuat Canada terlihat seperti gadis dalam kesusahan yang ada di cerita-cerita_ Disney_. Canada mengelap sudut matanya yang berair, ketika tiba-tiba bel di pintunya berbunyi.

"Eh...? Ada yang mengunjungiku?" Canada mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Canada masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja? Terlalu sering sendiri itu membuat kita sering berilusi, kau tahu.

_Ting tong_.

Sekali lagi belnya berbunyi, disertai ketukan tiga kali di pintunya.

Canada masih belum mempercayai pendengarannya. Kapan terakhir ia membersihkan telinganya? Rasanya kemarin, saat Canada tidak mempunyai apa pun untuk dikerjakan. Masa telinganya sudah kotor lagi?

_Ting tong ting tong_.

Ketukan lima kali dan sebuah teriakan: "Hey, Canada? Kau di rumah? Bukakan pintu untuk aku yang_ awesome_ ini! Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama!"

...Berlebihan kau, siapa pun yang di luar sana. Kau baru menunggu, sekitar tiga menit, tahu.

Canada cepat-cepat menggerakkan kakinya, berjalan secepat yang ia bisa ke pintu rumahnya. Ketika ia membukanya, tampaklah sesosok makhluk yang sama dengannya—sesama personifikasi, meski pun negaranya sudah hilang entah ke mana dari peta. Prussia tersenyum lebar padanya, memperlihatkan jejeran gigi putih yang terawat, dan tiba-tiba Canada merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras.

...Abaikan kalimat terakhir yang terkesan norak dan sangat sinetron itu.

Intinya, Prussia tersenyum, dan pipi Canada memerah. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Prussia berkata, "Selamat pagi, Mattie! Kau terlihat sangat _awesom_e hari ini. _Well_, apa kabar? Baik? _Awesome_!" Prussia merepet, bertanya dan menjawab sendiri. Sejurus kemudian, ia menjulurkan tangannya, mengulurkan sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya.

Canada membeku di tempat.

"_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_, Mattie!" seru Prussia. "Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Tidak? Oke, artinya selamat ulang tahun, Mattie!"

Oke. Ini agak sulit dicerna oleh otaknya karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba Canada merasakan pipinya panas dan otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun kecuali Prussia dan keseksian suara dan tubuhnya serta mata merahnya yang keren itu serta rambut peraknya yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dan senyumnya yang sangat awesome itu.

Juga _nickname_ yang diberikan Prussia seenak jidat, yang sudah ia ucapkan tiga kali.

Canada merasa dirinya adalah tokoh utama dalam komik-komik terbitan Japan, di mana dia adalah gadis yang sedang galau dengan pikirannya sendiri karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan ini berubah menjadi cinta? Dan sejak kapan Canada mencintai Prussia? Hei, apa tadi ada yang bilang Prussia? Oh, sepertinya Canada memang benar-nemar memiliki perasaan dengan pria yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai awesome itu. Sejak lama. Karena Canada selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"... Mattie? Kau bengong lagi! Itu nggak _awesome_ karena aku masih punya hadiah lain untukmu!" Prussia mengambil kotak yang tergeletak di samping kakinya, dan membawanya ke depan wajah Canada. Ketika Canada membukanya, terlihatlah gunungan_ pancake_ yang disiram sirup maple dengan lilin berwarna-warni di atasnya. Tidak lupa ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dibuat dari _icing sugar_ di sisi-sisinya. Di dasar kotak, terdapat sebuah korek api. Kemungkinan untuk menyalan lilin.

"Kau bertanya apa itu, Matt? Itu adalah _pancake_ yang _awesome_ karena aku yang _awesome_ ini membuatnya dengan cara yang_ awesome_!" seru Prussia, tersenyum lebar. Diletakkannya kotak itu di kedua telapak tangan Canada yang terbuka, sebelum menambahkan, "Tenang saja. Aku pakai sirup maple darimu yang _awesome_ itu, kok, Mattie." Dan berkedip. Tuhan, sejak kapan kedipannya jadi seksi begitu?

Oke, Canada. Sepertinya sifat mesum France menurun padamu, sedikit.

"P-Prussia—"

"Eits, jangan berbicara dulu," Prussia menyela. "Aku masih punya hadiah untukmu, Matt. Sepertinya ini agak aneh, sih... Tapi tenang saja, kau akan menyukainya; karena ini _awesome_! Nah, rumahmu bertingkat, kan? Sekarang, ayo pergi ke atas~!"

Prussia mendorong tubuh Canada menaiki tangga, pergi ke lantai teratas rumahnya, yaitu loteng. Beruntung Canada sudah membersihkan lotengnya dua hari yang lalu, sehingga tikus-tikus bermata besar itu sudah raib dari lotengnya yang beratap rendah. Prussia mendorong Canada memasuki loteng, dirinya menyusul kemudian. Canada hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun Prussia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Nah, ini hadiah ketigaku, Mattie," kata Prussia. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati satu jendela besar di loteng, menatap Canada. "_Well_, ini agak aneh, memang. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, kau akan menyukainya karena ini _awesome_! Kemarilah," kata Prussia, menggerakkan tangannya.

Dengan tanda tanya melayang di sekitar kepalanya, Canada pun berjalan mendekati Prussia. "Ada ap—eh? Prussia? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Canada merasa sekeliling gelap, Prussia pasti menutup matanya dengan sesuatu. _Blindfold_, mungkin? Prussia, tersenyum, meski pun ia tahu Canada tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia menuntun Canada, menghadapakannya dengan jendela kaca besar dan satu-satunya di loteng ini.

"Hitung sampai lima," kata Prussia. Tangannya mulai bergerak, menyentuh dasi yang ia pakai sebagai _blindfold_ dengan lembut, tidak menyadari Canada yang menggigil sesaat. Di telinganya, Prussia menghitung. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat—" Prussia melonggarkan ikatannya. "—lima." Prussia melepaskan ikatannya.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, CANADA!"

Canada membuka kedua permata biru keunguannya dengan cepat begitu ia mendengar suara yang superkeras itu. Dari jendela di loteng, bisa ia lihat jalan setapak di depan rumahnya dipadati oleh _Nation-Nation_ yang... setahunya selalu mengabaikannya. England, America, Hungary, Austria, Netherlands, Norway, bahkan Indonesia, dan puluhan _Nation_ lain yang tidak ia kenal. Oh, ada pula Hong Kong di bawah sana, berdiri di samping Iceland yang pipinya merah. Canada ingat, Hong Kong pun berulang tahun hari ini. Jika semuanya sudah selesai, Canada berjanji akan memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada personifikasi yang minim ekspresi itu. Sebuah pancake mungkin menjadi hadiah yang sempurna.

Canada menoleh ke arah Prussia, menuntut penjelasan. Pemuda berambut perak itu mengangkat bahu.

"_Well_, aku yang _awesome_ ini tahu bahwa kau kesepian karena mereka—_nation-nation_ yang lain—selalu mengabaikanmu dengan tidak _awesome-_nya. Jadi, aku yang _awesome_ membawa—oke, memaksa—mereka datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu dengan _awe_—"

"Prussia!" Canada tidak bisa berpikir hal lain kecuali memeluknya sekarang, memotong kalimat Prussia yang _awesome_. Dari bawah, masih bisa ia dengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dalam berbagai bahasa. Apa ia juga mendengar jeritan? Kemungkinan besar dari Hungary dan kawan-kawannya. "Terimakasih banyak..."

Prussia tersenyum dan mengunci bibir Canada dengan bibirnya. Atau mudahnya, berciuman.

Di bawah sana, Hungary menjerit lagi. Ia tidak menyesal karena membawa kameranya. Tahu bahwa kejadian semacam ini akan terjadi. Austria hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya tak habis pikir. Barusan Hungary baru saja selesai mengabadikan (baca: mengacau dengan memotret sana-sini) momen "bahagia" Hong Kong dan Iceland dengan kameranya (itulah mengapa wajah Iceland memerah. Romansanya). Sekarang, Hungary masih jejeritan karena baik Prussia mau pun Canada belum ada yang mau memisahkan diri.

"_Ich liebe dich,_ Mattie!"

Kau tanya di mana Kumajirou? Entahlah. Beruang itu mungkin sedang pundung karena dilupakan. Ha, rasakan yang namanya balas dendam, Kuma!

-**end**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alles Gute zum Geburtstag: <em>**_Happy birthday _(German)

_**Ich liebe dich: **I love you _(German)

_well_, seperti biasa, _epic fail ending_, lalalala~ /shot aku buruk dalam membuat _ending_, sungguh. Dx sepertinya banyak kesalahan, terutama pada tata bahasanya. aku makenya _Google Translate_ soalnya. kalau ada yang mendalami bahasa itu, dan menemukan kesalahan, silakan koreksi. :D akan saya apresiasikan dengan senang hati! :3 dan, oh, _did you squint_ HongIce? XD /shot okeoke, dari pada saya membacot, lebih baik aku akhiri _end note_ yang ga penting ini.

terimakasih atas kesediannya membaca! :) _I love you all_! :3

_review, this way! _


End file.
